


We are infinite

by CROWLEYBEANS



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Corny, Fluff, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CROWLEYBEANS/pseuds/CROWLEYBEANS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what it will be like when Magnus and Alec get married?<br/>Major fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are infinite

Magnus was pretty sure that if one were to simultaneously gather every star that has ever shone; every flower that has ever blossomed; every raindrop that has ever fallen and suppress them into one tiny point, that singularity would not even come close to the beauty within this moment. In all his years of living, Magnus had never felt more at peace and simply happy to be alive than he did right here, right now. That familiar burning sensation behind his eyes was creeping up on him more as each moment passed, and he had no idea how he was supposed to get through this entire evening without sobbing uncontrollably. Even the birds seemed to stop and listen as the soft melody of Jem’s violin echoed from the treetops, enchanting the ears of all who heard it.

Magnus had never been gladder that they had agreed to hold the ceremony in the evening as he marveled in the soft glow that the sunset cast over the small area of woodland they were currently in. The setting was undeniably beautiful: the trees surrounding the venue showing the earliest signs of buds, signalling the forthcoming Spring; the breeze caressing his face gently as though one false move would break him; the few rows of ivory chairs holding those dearest to them, each of their smiles as wide and bright as the setting sun itself. Yet none of this even came close to the utter incomparable beauty of Alexander Lightwood. 

A tiny blush spread across his cheeks as he made his way slowly down the isle towards Magnus; his arm linked loosely with that of his father. Magnus swallowed as he watched, completely and thoroughly bewildered as to how someone so angelic, so delicate, so utterly perfect would even spare Magnus a second glance, let alone spend the rest of their life with him. Alec’s shy gaze was locked on the grass beneath his feet, causing his midnight hair to fall over his eyes and conceal the greater portion of his face. Look up, Magnus thought, please. He needed to see those eyes: he needed it with every fiber of his being; needed it more than oxygen; more than he had ever needed anything else in over 400 years. Jem’s violin continued to play that soft, gentle tune that even the Angel’s themselves would have been awed by, and just before Alec reached the end of the isle, he raised his head.

He smiled.

And Magnus lost it. It felt as though every single day of his existence, every second, every moment, came crashing down on him at once. As though every loss, every heartbreak, every tear, became tiny specks of dust within the endless infinity he hoped to share with Alec. Every broken piece of himself which he thought was lost came rushing back, each part embedding itself back within the hole from which it was taken. All the pain and anguish, all the lonely days and sleepless nights. None of it mattered as long as he got to see that smile again. None of it mattered. As long as he had Alec.

What seemed like an eternity, but was in fact only a few seconds later, he reached Magnus. Robert gave his son a small smile before disentangling his arm and seating himself next to his wife. Alec moved to stand in front of Magnus, keeping his sapphire eyes softly locked upon the warlock’s. Magnus reached out his hands and intertwined his fingers gently with Alec’s, returning the smile which felt like it was given eternities ago. He was so busy staring at the tiny specks of grey in the corners of his sapphire eyes that he barely noticed when someone cleared their throat. A small chuckle erupted from the guests and Alec blushed, turning his gaze away from Magnus and towards the voice. Catarnia spoke, her gentle yet loud voice flowing over the crowd. 

“Dearly beloved, we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of these men in Holy Matrimony. The union of two people is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given each other in prosperity and adversity. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted.” She paused before continuing. 

“I charge you both, here in the presence of God and the witness of this company, that if anyone knows any reason why these two may not be married lawfully and in accordance with God’s Word, do now confess it.” No one interrupted, and Magnus released a breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding. He didn’t know why he had even thought for a second that someone may not be okay with this. Alec removed his gaze from Catarina and returned it to Magnus. The grip on their hands tightened and Alec smiled again. God damn it, Magnus thought, this boy will be my undoing. Catarina’s voice and the world around them seemed to disappear as they stared at each other. Two parts of a whole joining together perfectly, every fracture in their beings filled with the others warmth. All fractured edges smoothed out by the others fingertips and all wounds kissed by the others lips.

“Magnus.” Catarina nudged him.

“Huh, what?” he replied, evoking a chorus of chuckles from the guests. She sighed, but couldn’t help but join in with the crowd. Magnus turned his gaze back to Alec, who was looking at him with a mixture of love and amusement.”I said”, Catarina continued, “Magnus Bane, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?” she finished, and Magnus smiled, gazing into Alec’s eyes as though they were the only thing anchoring him to the earth. Sometimes Magnus thought they were. “I will”. No phrase that had ever been spoken was as true as that one. She nodded and smiled before turning to Alec. “Will you have this man to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?”

“I will”. Magnus could hear the sincerity behind his words, and again found himself wondering why someone as wonderful as Alec would want to spend eternity with him. Alec was one of those people who possessed so much beauty, so much kindness and honesty and courage, yet was completely unaware of it. He was like the moon- beautiful and often outshone by the brightest of stars in the sky. Yet there is only one moon among billions of stars. Only one Alec among billions of people.

It must have been time for the vows because Catarina had stopped speaking and was looking at him expectantly. Magnus took a deep breath before he began.

“Alexander. Alec. I would never have guessed, in all my life, that I would find true love. I have had past loves, yes, but never true love. One love which would outlive all eternities and surpass even the greatest of love stories: Romeo and Juliet, Paris and Helena, Benedick and Beatrice. Yet they are fiction, and this is real. We are real. The love I feel for you is real. And that love only gets stronger every single day- this is only the beginning, Alec. My love will continue to grow and grow until it shouldn’t be able to grow anymore, and then it will grow even more. Even after we have parted from this life, no matter how near nor far that time may be, it will continue to grow, and will never cease. The world may not remember us in centuries from now like the famous love stories, but in this little world that we have created, we will live forever. In this tiny little world, our love is greater than any in history. In this tiny little world, with you. I can’t promise you the moon, I can’t promise you that tomorrow will be perfect, I can’t promise you that the future will always be sunny. But I can promise you my everlasting love and devotion, I can promise to smile with you on your brightest days and hold you on your darkest, I can promise to guide you when you’re lost and love you unconditionally. I can promise you my heart, Alexander. No matter what happens in the future, no matter how many struggles we must overcome, no matter how many clouds cover our little world, I promise you my heart. I have lived hundreds of years. Years of pain and loss and heartbreak, but I would live thousands more like that, if it meant I got to spend one more day with you. My sweet Alexander. I love you.”

Magnus could hear several sniffles coming from the audience, but he kept his gaze locked with Alec’s- who was visibly shaking and looked like he was about to cry. Magnus wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around him and squeeze him so tightly that all those tears would just wash away. He was holding Magnus’ hand so tight that it hurt, but he knew he was squeezing back with just as much force. As though without the others touch, one of them may just slip away. Catarina had tears in her eyes as she turned to Alec, who took a deep breath and spoke.

“Magnus. My whole life I have known there was something missing. I was never quite sure what it was, but now I realize it was you. You’ve saved my life in so many different ways- you pulled me out of that dark place I was in. You pulled me out and into your arms, and I don’t think I will ever quite be able to thank you enough for that, but I can start by giving you my life and my eternal love. I have never truly felt that I was good enough, or that I was worthy of anyone’s heart. But you helped me see the beauty in others and in myself. I have come to accept that our love will not be forever- for you anyway. You will continue to live long after the earth has claimed my body as it's own. You will find new loves and experience new heartbreaks. But for the little part of your life which I will be a part of, I will try to make it unforgettable, so that even though my body will leave one day, you will know that my heart will always be with you. It will always be you, Magnus. I may live hundreds of lives, but in this one I choose you. And I will continue to choose you over and over and over, until this earth is long dead. And afterwards I will still choose you. I never wanted to be your entire life- just the best part of it.” He looked as though he had finished, but he added one last part which made Magnus’ breath catch in his throat for the millionth time that day. “You said a moment ago that everyone has one true love- that people only fall in love once in a lifetime. But that’s not true, because everyday I fall in love with you all over again.”

Magnus couldn’t take it anymore. He reached forward and pulled Alec into his arms, squeezing him tighter than he ever had before. Alec wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus’ neck and held him close. For the millionth time that evening, the whole world melted away. It was just Magnus and Alec. Alec and Magnus. Who loved each other completely and unconditionally. Magnus was 100% sure that he had never felt safer than when he was in Alec’s arms.

There were a few sniffles and ‘awes’ from the guests, even Catarina seemed to be struggling to keep it together. “As lovely as this moment is, may you save it for the end?” she spoke softly. Magnus nodded as he pulled back from Alec and wiped his teary eyes on his sleeve. Catarina subtly wiped her eyes too as she spoke loudly, “bless, O Lord, the rings as a symbol of the vows by which these men have bound themselves to each other.”

Chuckles erupted through the guests as a tiny ball of fluff pattered down the isle, leaving the soft jingle of bells in it's wake. Chairman moved to stand next to Alec’s feet and rubbed against his leg. Catarina laughed and picked him up, taking the rings off of his collar and placing them in the palm of her hand before setting Chairman back on the ground, who scuttled over to a particularly large tree a small distance away from them. Magnus took one of the rings, its gold plate shimmering in the glow of the sunset, aku cinta kamu carved delicately on the inside. He lifted Alec’s hand and placed the ring on his finger, kissing his knuckles before releasing it. Alec smiled, his cerulean eyes twinkling. He’s so beautiful, yet it wasn’t his appearance that made him fall for Alec (although that was an added bonus), it was his personality, his traits that simply made him who he was. All of his habits and imperfections, Magnus loved every single one of them. Like the way he cringes and wrinkles his nose when Magnus doesn’t make his coffee exactly the way it should be, or the way he blushes and plays with his sleeves when he’s nervous. All of this was just so characteristically Alec, and Magnus wouldn’t change him for the world.

Alec took the second ring from Catarina’s palm and slipped it onto Magnus’ finger. Whilst Alec’s had aku cinta kamu carved on the inside, his simply had I love you. That way it was like they both carried a piece of each other wherever they went, and they would never be truly separated. Alec didn’t let go of Magnus’ hand after he placed the ring on it, he just held it tightly as he softly rubbed his thumb across his knuckles. It was so light and gentle that Magnus probably wouldn’t have noticed it if he wasn’t trying so desperately to remember every tiny detail of this day, so that he could cherish it for as long as he has a place upon this earth, and even after that.

Catarina smiled widely. “ Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood, having witnessed your vows of love to one another, it is my joy to present you to all gathered here as husband and husband.” She turned to Magnus and smiled for the hundredth time. “You may kiss the groom.” Magnus wasted no time in pulling Alec towards him and crashing their lips together. Alec smiled into the kiss, pulling Magnus closer towards him as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Magnus was faintly aware of cheering and applauding, but his thoughts were solely upon the beautiful boy in his arms. They kissed each other with as much love as they could muster. But it wasn’t just a kiss. It was a promise: a promise of many more kisses to come; a promise of love and adoration; a promise of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Obviously I do not own Cassandra Clare or any of her wonderful books and characters! ( as much as I wish i did).


End file.
